Waiting For You
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Kik is the single owner of an orphanage. Rin shows up lost one rainy night at her front door step. Rin's always dreamed of having a mother and her father, Sess, having a perfect wife and now Rin's determined Kik is the one. Will it work? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For You

Chrysolite Heart

Ok, so this is a Sess/Kik fic for all of those who want to know and support the couple…or don't support the couple because then you might not want to read this. Anyhow so here's about the characters:

Kikyou: She is 22 years old and owns an orphanage. She decided to build up an orphanage because she was an orphan as a child. She is currently single. She likes working with kids and is often at her orphanage teaching the children new and interesting things other than the things their taught during their daily classes.

Sesshomaru: He's a single father with a young daughter named Rin. His wife died giving birth to Rin, although he's had many girlfriends Rin's never seemed to like any of them. He loves Rin very much. He's currently 25 years old. 

Rin: She's Sesshomaru's daughter, she never knew her mother because she died giving birth to her. Rin's goal is to find a real mother and thinks she does when she stumbles across Kikyou. She's 7 years old. 

"What are you going to teach us today, Kikyou?" a small group of young children asked a raven-haired young woman. 

"What would you like to learn?" the woman, Kikyou, asked the children kindly. 

"Oragami!"

"How to cook our favourite food!"

"About animals!"

"We can only learn one thing today," Kikyou said, hushing the children. The small group of children quieted down. "How about we learn to do some origami today?" Kikyou suggested. The group of children nodded. 

"Can you teach me how to make a sailboat?" one boy asked, his name was Kohaku. Kikyou smiled. 

"Of course I can, Kohaku," she replied to the young boy. Kikyou sat the children down at their desks and pulled out several colored sheets of paper, she handed each child 3 pieces. Kikyou returned the front of the room. She took in the view from the window beside her. The orphanage she owned was nestled nicely on a large property with green grass surrounding it and a playground in the back. The children were taught and treated well here, each of them had assigned chores and homework but they were never forced to do anything and were all fed well. 

"Can we make a flower?" a young girl named Sayo piped up. Kikyou smiled warmly at the girl. 

"Yes, yes we can," Kikyou said laughing. First she taught them to make a sailboat, once she had demonstrated how to do it she watched as the children took after her and folded their papers. Kohaku was the first one finished. 

"Look, I did it!" Kohaku cried. Kikyou smiled. 

"Yes, that's a very nice sailboat!" Kikyou exclaimed. The 8-year old boy grinned proudly. 

"Would you like to give it a sail?" Kikyou asked, already folding a piece of paper into a small triangle and attaching it to a straw. 

"Yes, please!" Kohaku said happily. Kikyou taped the sail onto the boat and admired it. 

"It's very nice," she observed. 

"I'm going to keep it forever," Kohaku decided. Kikyou smiled at the young naïve boy. 

"I'm done too!" two girls cried, holding up their sailboats. Kikyou turned to them. It was Sayo and Kaede. 

"Yes, you're both very clever," Kikyou told them warmly. They both smiled back at her. Kikyou paced around the room, looking at everyone's work. When they were all finished Kikyou decided to play a game with them. She organized them into small groups and then brought over a large, long bin of water. 

"What are we going to do with that?" Kaede asked quizzically. 

"We're going to have a sailboat race!" Kikyou replied. The children jumped up and down excitedly. 

"My sailboat is going to be the fastest!"

"No, mine is!"

"No, mine's going to be the fastest!" 

"I'm sure all your sailboats are going to be very fast," Kikyou assured them all. She set up a fan behind the large bin. She called up the first group and aligned their sailboats. Then she turned on the fan and the group watched as the boats floated to the other side. Kikyou wanted to laugh at the nervous expressions of the "contestants" and the excited expressions of the spectators. 

"Mine won!" a young boy named Sota cried, picking up his wet boat. 

"Congratulations," Kikyou said, clapping her hands enthusiastically. 

"Can our group go next?" Kohaku asked eagerly. Kikyou smiled. 

"Of course," Kikyou replied, taking his boat and the rest of his group's boats. She set them down as she had before and turned on the fan again. The children jumped up and down excitedly, watching the paper boats race across the bin. 

"I won!" Sayo cried, reaching into the bin and grabbing her boat. She held it up triumphantly. Kikyou noticed Kohaku was a bit sad. 

"What's wrong Kohaku, didn't you have fun?" Kikyou asked, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kohaku turned to look at Kikyou. 

"I wanted to win," he admitted, pouting. 

"Maybe next time you'll win," Kikyou told him reassuringly. Kohaku paused for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. 

"Yeah, I'll win next time," he agreed happily, also picking up his boat. "Can we go sailing for real some time?" he asked. Kikyou blinked. The other children looked at her with hopeful expressions. She had to give in. 

"Maybe I'll see if I can arrange that," she told them as their faces lit up. She continued to play with them for the rest of the afternoon until it came time for them to start their class. Kikyou turned to their teacher who was just walking into the classroom. 

"Seems like they were having fun," the red haired woman observed. Kikyou laughed. 

"I'm sure you can tell Ayame, anyhow they're still a little bit worked up so just give them a few moments to let them calm down," Kikyou replied. Ayame nodded. 

"Sure thing, they always getting excited whenever you're around Kikyou, you have a way with kids," Ayame told her. Kikyou shrugged modestly. 

"They say they want to go sailing some time," Kikyou mentioned. 

"Oh?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow. "And let me guess, you said you would see if you could arrange it," Ayame guessed. Kikyou smiled. 

"You know me too well," Kikyou said. "Anyway, I've got to go now," Ayame nodded. 

"It's raining out, do you have an umbrella?" Ayame asked. Kikyou nodded. "Alright, we'll see you then!" Ayame said. She turned the children. "Say good-bye to Ms. Kikyou, kids!" she told them. 

"Bye!" the children chorused. Kikyou turned and opened the door after she put on her jacket, a few wet rain drops hit her face and she opened her umbrella. Kikyou got into her car and started the engine, the memory of the children's happy faces still fresh in her mind. She drove slowly home, always one to be cautious she never drove too fast. When she reached her house she parked the car into her driveway. It was almost impossible to see from all the raindrops splattering all over the place but she had managed. She grabbed her umbrella and ran to her front porch, her key in hand when she gasped. There, at her door, sat a young girl who looked to be only about 6 or 7 years old shivering on her front door step. 

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Kikyou cried, rushing towards the young girl. The girl looked up at her with cold, frightened brown eyes. 

"I…" but before the girl could finish her sentence she toppled over with her eyes closed. 

A/N

Good start to the chapter? I bet most of you can guess who the little girl is! Tell me what you thought! Oh, and just a little clarification, at the beginning Kikyou was in the orphanage playing with the kids during their break time. Ayame is the school teacher there. Ok? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 2

Kikyou gasped as she watched the small girl collapse to the ground. Working on instinct she pulled out her key, unlocked the door and then carried the girl inside. She quickly set the girl down on her bed, not caring that she was getting it dirty and prepared a bin of water and a cloth. She also got a few towels. The small girl was breathing rapidly; Kikyou put a hand the girl's forehead. She swiped her hand away when she felt it, the girl was burning up! Kikyou quickly pushed the white cloth she had gotten into the icy water, folded it up and laid it on the girl's forehead. She took a few towels and dried the girl off as much as she could before pulling up the blankets. Kikyou went into the kitchen to make a bowl of chicken noodle soup for when the girl woke up which she assumed would be soon. Just as she was spooning the hot soup into a bowl she heard a moan from her bedroom. She quickly carried the bowl in and found the girl sitting up, she rushed to her side. 

"Are you alright?" Kikyou asked empathetically. The girl blinked and looked at Kikyou. 

"Who're you?" she asked in a shy and light voice. Kikyou smiled. 

"My name's Kikyou, I found you outside my doorstep this evening," Kikyou explained. The girl seemed confused but then she remembered. 

"That's right! I was lost and I didn't know where to go," the girl replied, tears started to fill her eyes. 

"Don't cry!" Kikyou soothed, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's your name?" 

"My name's Rin, it's nice to meet you Ms. Kikyou," Rin told her. Kikyou nodded. 

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied. "So, you were lost?" Rin nodded. 

"I was in the park with my dad but then I wandered off, I thought he would find me but he didn't and then I got lost," Rin admitted. Kikyou nodded again understandingly. 

"That's alright, you're safe now. Do you want to call your dad?" Kikyou asked. Rin nodded. Kikyou went to get the phone for the small girl but Rin stopped her. 

"I do want to call him, except I don't remember his phone number," Rin told her. Kikyou blinked. 

"Oh," was her only reply. "Well, what about your mother?" she suggested. Rin looked down. Kikyou stared at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't have a mother," Rin replied quietly. Kikyou looked at the girl in shock. She felt her heart drop. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Kikyou apologized quickly. Rin shook her head. 

"That's ok, I'm used to it, my mother died when I was born," Rin said. Kikyou gazed at the girl in pity. 

"That's too bad, it must have been hard growing up without a mother," Kikyou reasoned. Rin nodded in agreement. 

"It was, but my dad's the best!" Rin responded with a light smile. Kikyou assumed she was remembering her dad. 

"Well, maybe I can help you find your dad," Kikyou offered. Rin looked up at her. 

"Really?" she asked. Kikyou smiled and nodded her head. 

"Of course," Kikyou replied. "Now, have some soup," Kikyou told her, handing her the small bowl of soup and a spoon. Rin took a sip. 

"Wow, this is delicious! You're a really good cook, Ms. Kikyou!" Rin exclaimed. Kikyou smiled in amusement at the girl's enthusiasm. 

"You don't have to call me Ms. Kikyou, you can just call me Kikyou," Kikyou told her. Rin nodded. 

"Ok, thank-you so much for saving me," Rin added. 

"So, why don't you tell me more about where your from and about your par—dad," Kikyou corrected herself. Rin slurped up the remaining soup in the bowl. 

"Well, I'm 7 years old, I'm from…um…well I know I live in Tokyo," Rin said. Kikyou couldn't help but laugh at the young girl's flustered expression. Rin laughed along with her. 

"My dad's name is Sesshomaru Takahashi," Rin added. Kikyou nodded. "He's really nice, he seems sort of cool on the outside but he's a softy once you get to know him," 

"You must really love your dad," Kikyou observed. 

"Yes, he's the best person in the world!" Rin declared. "Well maybe except for you, you're really nice too, Kikyou," Rin said. Kikyou smiled. 

"I think you're nice too, Rin," Kikyou replied. 

"Really?" Rin asked, almost in disbelief. Kikyou looked at her strangely. 

"Of course, why do you seem so surprised?" Kikyou asked. 

"It's just…I don't know. No one has ever told me that before, it makes me feel good," Rin replied slowly. Kikyou looked down. She completely understood Rin's situation. Although she hadn't been quite as fortunate to have even a dad, she had been an orphan since she had been born herself. 

"Well, now someone has," Kikyou answered with a small smile. "You must be tired, why don't you go to sleep and tomorrow we'll see if we can find your father," Kikyou suggested. Rin nodded and as if to comply she yawned. Kikyou smiled. She tucked Rin into her bed and without thinking gave the small girl a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She flicked off the light. 

"Good-night," she heard Rin whisper to her. 

"Good-night," she whispered back and shut the door behind her. When she had shut the door with a click she looked around her and suddenly realized something. She only had one bed and now she had given it to Rin, where was she going to sleep? She glanced towards her living room and thankfully remembered that her sofa was also a pull-out bed. She grunted as she pulled it out and prepared the bed for herself. When she was satisfied she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then lay down on the bed for a good night's rest. 

A/N

Short chapter, I did that on purpose. I really just wanted this chapter to be one where we got to know Rin a little, isn't she cute? LOL Anyway, yes, all of you knew that the little girl was Rin…but I suppose you could have figured that out from my summary. Anyway, thanks to my first 4 reviewers: 

I-Elli

Soul Raker

Superheroxnerd

MadeNew


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kikyou woke up to the sound of her upright piano in her living room being played. She wasn't sure if the song was Twinkle, twinkle, little star or the ABC song (have you ever noticed they have the same tune?). She yawned, stretched and then walked over to her living room to find Rin sitting there on the bench, poking away at the keys. Rin turned around when Kikyou walked in. 

"Oh, oops, sorry, did I wake you up?" Rin asked tentatively. Kikyou smiled sweetly. 

"No, you didn't," she replied. 

"Ok, that's good. I didn't mean to, I was trying to play it soft," Rin told her. Kikyou smiled again. 

"Don't worry about it, what were you trying to play?" Kikyou asked. 

"Oh, I was trying to play the ABC song, my teacher played it for me when I was in kindergarten and in Grade 1," Rin responded. "Do you know how to play it?" Kikyou nodded. Rin scooted off of the bench to make room for Kikyou who took a seat on the hard wooden bench. She placed her slender hands on the piano and began to play the song in the C major chord (if any of you guys know music). When she was done Rin clapped. 

"Wow!" she cried. "Can you teach me how to play it too?" she begged. Kikyou laughed. 

"Sure I can," Kikyou replied. 

"Right now?" Rin asked eagerly. Kikyou smiled. 

"Well maybe not right now, but I can teach you later," Kikyou said. Rin looked down. 

"Oh, well ok then," Rin replied. "So what're we going to do now?"

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry, why don't I fix us up some breakfast," Kikyou suggested. Just then Rin's tummy rumbled. 

"Sounds like a good idea," Rin agreed after laughing. 

"What would you like to eat?" Kikyou asked, getting up. 

"Um…scrambled eggs?" Rin suggested. Kikyou nodded. 

"Scrambled eggs it is," Kikyou said. "And I'll even throw in some sausages too," Rin grinned. Kikyou began to hustle around the kitchen while Rin stayed seated at the breakfast table watching Kikyou in fascination. 

"Can you teach me how to cook too?" Rin asked all of a sudden. Kikyou glanced at her. 

"Well, maybe when you're older," Kikyou replied reluctantly. Rin nodded. 

"Are we going to find my dad today?" she continued to question. 

"Yes, we'll find him, or at least we'll try to," Kikyou responded. "You said your father's name was Sesshomaru Takahashi, right Rin?" Rin nodded. 

"Yes, that's his name," Rin replied. 

"Maybe I'll look him up in the phonebook," Kikyou thought to herself aloud as she prepared their breakfast. 

"Maybe, but I don't think our name will be in the phonebook, we just moved here not too long ago," Rin told Kikyou. 

"Oh?" Kikyou said, raising an eyebrow. "So, how long have you been here then?" 

"A few weeks I guess," Rin replied casually. 

"I'm guessing that means your dad isn't very familiar around here then," Kikyou said. Rin nodded. 

"Well, that's probably true," Rin agreed. 

"That's too bad, he must be very worried about you," Kikyou continued. "I'll bet he has no idea where to start looking for you," Rin nodded. 

"Probably, but you'll help me find him, right?" Rin asked. Kikyou smiled at her. 

"Of course I will, I already told you that," Kikyou replied. She quickly scooped the eggs onto two plates and set one down for Rin. She sat down across from Rin and handed Rin a fork. 

"This is really good!" Rin exclaimed, like she had the night before. "You're such a good cook!" Kikyou looked away. 

"No, I'm not," Kikyou replied. 

"Well, you're a lot better than my dad," Rin told her. Kikyou had to laugh at this. 

"Really, is your dad a bad cook?" Kikyou asked quizzically. 

"Well, if I said he was a good cook…" Rin began to say and Kikyou finished for her. 

"You would be lying right?" Kikyou finished. Rin bobbed her head up and down. 

"So, how are you going to find my dad?" Rin asked after chewing on another forkful of eggs. Kikyou sighed. 

"I'm not sure, I guess the only thing I can do is call the police and let them know you're staying with me," Kikyou said. 

"Or you could take my picture and post it up all around the place," Rin suggested. "I don't want to have to go to the police," Kikyou shook her head. 

"Sometimes people do that, but it's only after they've contacted the police. Otherwise, people only do that for lost pets," Kikyou explained. Rin looked down. 

"Oh," she said. "If you call the police, can I still stay with you until my dad finds me?" Rin asked hopefully. Kikyou couldn't resist the innocent expression on Rin's face. 

"I'll see if I can arrange that," Kikyou replied. Rin nodded. 

"Ok, so where do you work?" Rin asked. 

"I own an orphanage. Do you know what an orphanage is?" Kikyou replied. Rin nodded. 

"It's a nice place that takes care of children who don't have parents anymore," Rin said. Kikyou nodded, impressed. 

"Yes, very good," Kikyou told her. Rin giggled. 

"You sound like my teacher," Rin responded. "Can we go and see your orphanage?" Kikyou considered the question. 

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, I could introduce you to the kids there. They're all about your age, maybe you'll make some new friends," Kikyou replied. Rin grinned. 

"Can we go right now?" Rin asked desperately. Kikyou sighed again. 

"Ok, just let me clean these up," Kikyou said, gesturing towards the scraped-clean plates. "And then we can go together," 

Not long after, Kikyou and Rin arrived at the orphanage. They were greeted by a herd of children running towards them. 

"Ms. Kikyou!" most of them cried out in delight. 

"Hello, everyone!" Kikyou said, giving the first few who rushed into her arms a hug. "Sayo, Kaede, Kohaku, how are you?" 

"Good," they all replied in unison. Kikyou noticed Rin was hiding behind her. Kikyou took Rin's hand and pulled her out. 

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Rin, she's going to be your new friend," Kikyou announced. The children all murmured for a moment before smiling at Rin and chorusing,

"Hello, Rin!" Rin smiled in delight and waved to them. 

"Hi, everybody," she said. The group of children gathered closer around Rin to get a better look at her. 

"Are you an orphan too?" Kohaku asked. Rin shook her head. 

"No, but I came to visit everyone today with Ms. Kikyou," Rin replied. 

"Rin's a friend of mine," Kikyou added in. Rin smiled happily up at Kikyou. "Alright everyone, why don't we go inside?" Kikyou suggested. The children all nodded in agreement and ran inside. Kikyou noticed Sayo take Rin's arm and run with Rin inside. She smiled. She quietly followed the children inside. Ayame was inside trying to hush them. When she saw Kikyou walk in, she smiled. 

"I knew you were here, they always get excited whenever you come," Ayame told her. 

"Or maybe it's because they have a new friend," Kikyou suggested, gesturing towards Rin who was now being asked tons of questions by the other boys and girls. She looked like she was enjoying herself though. 

"Alright everyone, quiet down," Ayame ordered, clapping her hands together. The children quickly complied. 

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Kikyou asked. 

"Can we go sailing today?" Kohaku asked Kikyou. Kikyou smiled at him. 

"Sorry, I haven't arranged for that yet, I'll see if I can do that soon," Kikyou told him. Kohaku seemed a little bit sad but smiled in spite of it. "I know, why don't we play our get-to-know each other game for Rin," Kikyou suggested. The children agreed happily. Kikyou quickly explained to Rin how to play and got the children seated in a circle. The way the game worked was that one person would say something interesting about themselves and then everyone else would put up their hand if they were interested in that same thing and the likes of that. Kohaku started. 

"I want to go sailing some day," he said, many of the hands around went up. Rin's went up as well. Shippou went next. 

"I like candy," he declared. Every hand around him went up. Kikyou chuckled at the statement. Sayo went next. 

"I wish I had parents," she said sadly. Kikyou frowned but the hands around her slowly went up, except for Rin's. Rin continued. She smiled brightly. 

"I wish I had a mother just like Ms. Kikyou!" she decided. 

A/N

Aww, wasn't that cute. Except for what Sayo said, which was a little sad. So anyway, this chapter was basically for Rin to get to know Kikyou and the children. MadeNew asked me if Kagome was going to be in this. Well, I thought about it and there are two choices. 

Kagome will have to be the slightly badder character in this story and she can take the place of Kagura, who I planned to have in this story. 

Kagome can not be in this story at all and we'll all still have her as the good character. 

So anyway, you guys can pick! Originally I wasn't planning to have Kagome in this story though, but if you guys want, I can always change my mind. Hope you guys liked it! R&R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, I didn't actually expect so many!

MadeNew – You completely read my mind, I'm definitely going to have Sayo adopted but I can't say buy who or when yet because that would just spoil everything. LOL Thanks for your reviews! It's great to have your support with this story too!

I-Elli – You were my very first reviewer and your opinion counts as a lot for me, unfortunately the majority voted against you for having Kagome as the bad character or not and all but I still appreciate your reviews!

Superheroxnerd – You were right about Rin's statement as you will find out when you start to read! Good prediction! Yes, I thought Kagura would play the part I'm considering her for very well too, I'm glad you agree! Thank-you for your reviews!

ColdKikyo – You're everywhere! You must find it hard reviewing for so many people but I'm glad you dropped by to check out my story…just like all my other ones but still! Thanks a ton for the review!

SoulRaker – A Sess & Kik fan! So glad to meet you! You're totally right, there aren't a lot of Sesshomaru and Kikyou fanfictions out there but I plan to change that…eventually. Thanks for your reviews!

Alright, well then, on with the story! LOL

Chapter 4

All of the hands shot up at this comment. Kikyou was beyond flattered. After a few more minutes the game ended. Ayame suggested the children go outside onto the playground and play tag or Ground Hog. The children agreed and went outside. Kikyou and Ayame sat on the bench together watching the children play. Rin was 'it'. Kikyou and Ayame watched the children out of the corner of their eyes while Kikyou explained about Rin.

"Oh, well it was nice of you to take her in then," Ayame said after a pause.

"She's sweet," Kikyou said, referring to Rin.

"I have to say, you have a heart of gold Kikyou, I'll never understand you," Ayame told her. Kikyou laughed.

"You would understand if you had been in my shoes," Kikyou replied.

"Actually you're a size smaller than I am," Ayame joked. Kikyou rolled her eyes.  
"Ayame!" she cried. Ayame laughed.

"Anyway, so now you have to find her father, huh?" Ayame said. Kikyou nodded. "Poor girl, it must have been hard growing up without a mother," Ayame observed. Kikyou nodded again.

"I feel sorry for her," Kikyou agreed. "She's such a sweet child,"

"You know I was thinking about what she said while they were playing that game," Ayame said thoughtfully. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Kikyou asked curiously.

"You would really make a great mother," Ayame answered truthfully. Kikyou laughed.

"Yes, except I need to fall in love and get married before I can have a child, besides all the kids here are like my own kids," Kikyou told Ayame.

"I understand how devoted you are to them, but you know having your own child is a completely different feeling," Ayame explained. Kikyou shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kikyou replied. Ayame shrugged.

"You'll understand one day," Ayame said.

Later on in this afternoon, Kikyou took Rin back to her house.

"Did you have fun today?" Kikyou asked, watching the road. Rin nodded eagerly.

"Everyone was so nice to me, I've never had so many friends," Rin told Kikyou. "Especially Sayo, Kaede, Kohaku and Shippou," Rin added. Kikyou nodded and smiled.

"That's good, I think they liked you too," Kikyou said.

"Really?" Rin asked. Kikyou nodded again.

"I'm sure they did," Kikyou answered.

"Can we go back there some time?" Rin asked happily.

"Of course we can, but when we get back I'm going to have to inform the police about you," Kikyou told Rin. Rin nodded sadly.

"I hope they don't take me away," Rin said. Kikyou shook her head.

"I'm sure they won't, I'll ask them to let you stay with me until your dad comes to find you," Kikyou told Rin. Rin smiled.

"Yay, I like being with you Ms. Kikyou, it's like having a mother," Rin said. Kikyou glanced at Rin to make sure she was ok.

"I like being with you too, Rin," Kikyou admitted.

"Is it like having a daughter?" Rin asked. Kikyou remained silent, Rin didn't pry any further. "Do you have a boyfriend, Kikyou?" Kikyou laughed at the randomness of the question.

"No, why?" Kikyou replied.

"Oh, well…my dad doesn't have a girlfriend either," Rin said hesitantly. Kikyou had to resist the urge to laugh again. Her instinct was telling her that Rin was trying to set her up with her father. _Oh yeah, I have to rely on a 7-year old to hook me up with a guy…nice going Kikyou _she thought to herself.

"Well, your dad sounds like a nice person, I'm sure he'll find a good person soon," Kikyou told the small girl. Rin looked at Kikyou in curiosity.

"How do you know my dad's a nice person?" she challenged. Kikyou shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I suppose I guessed," Kikyou admitted. Rin sighed beside her.

"My dad really is a nice person but he's always bringing home really bad women," Rin told Kikyou. Kikyou glanced at Rin in surprise, not sure if she should let Rin tell her this. "Anyway, most of those girls are usually really nice to my dad but then when they figure out about me they always dump him," Rin continued. This time Kikyou blinked back some tears. _What a horrible thing to go through…_

"I see," Kikyou replied.

"Would you go out on a date with my dad?" Rin asked hopefully. Kikyou diverted her attention to the road.

"I don't know Rin, I haven't even met your father yet," Kikyou responded.

"You'll like him, he's sort of hard to get through to at first but once you crack his outer shell he's a real softie," Rin assured Kikyou. Kikyou sighed.

"Well, I'll think about it," Kikyou responded, not wanting to crush the young girl's feelings. Rin smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep, we're not there yet," Kikyou suggested to Rin. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'm really tired anyway. If you and my dad get married that means you'll be my mom, right?" Rin asked, getting comfortable in the seat. Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, I guess it would mean that," Kikyou replied.

"That's good, I always wanted a mom just like you," Rin told Kikyou and with that fell into a deep sleep.

A/N

More Rin cuteness. LOL Anyhow, so now Rin has expressed the fact that she wants Kikyou to go out on a date with her dad…only problem is Kikyou's never even met Sesshomaru! Be prepared, I'm planning to make a Kikyou and Sesshomaru encounter soon. And thank-you for the opinions, most of you voted against having Kagome as the bad character in the story (me too) so I'll see if I can maybe fit her in somewhere else. So yeah, likely encounter between Sesshomaru and Kikyou in the next chapter and Sango appears in the next chapter too for all you Sango-fans! Thx for the reviews…and don't stop!


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 5

By the time they arrived back, Rin was fast asleep. Kikyou took Rin in her arms and carried Rin inside; she lay Rin down on her bed and then went over to the phone. She dialed the police and let them know what was going on. Not long after, a few officers arrived, by that time, Rin was awake. One of the officers was a woman named Sango who smiled and bent down when she saw Rin who was rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, you must be Rin, I'm Sango," she greeted. Rin gave Sango a hesitant smile.

"Hi, I'm Rin," she introduced herself shyly. Kikyou smiled. Sango stood up.

"So, you requested you would like to take care of Rin until her father shows up, correct?" Sango asked Kikyou. Kikyou nodded. "Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all," Kikyou replied.

"Well, that's very kind of you; do you want to stay here, Rin?" Sango asked Rin. Rin nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes please, Ms. Kikyou is the best, she's so nice!" Rin exclaimed. Sango smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Alright, well we'll start a search for her father and make sure that everyone knows Rin is staying with you," Sango eventually decided. "We'll have to give out your address and telephone number though," Sango warned. Kikyou nodded understandingly.

"Yes, that's fine," Kikyou responded. Sango nodded and smiled.

"Alright, well then I guess we can leave you here, I'll be around to check up on her though," Sango added.

"That's fine, thank-you for your help," Kikyou said politely.

"No problem, it's my job," Sango replied with a wink. She sighed. "Ok, so I'll be in touch then," Sango said. Kikyou and Rin nodded. Sango bent down to Rin again. "You be good, ok?"

"I will!" Rin responded. Sango grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Ok, I'll be on my way now then," she decided and walked towards the door, Kikyou followed her out.

"Thanks again for you help!" Kikyou called as she watched Sango drive away, Sango gave her a wave. Kikyou turned back to Rin who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I get to stay, I'm so happy!" she cried. Rin's enthusiasm was infectious. Kikyou smiled along with her.

"Yes, well at least until we find your father," Kikyou added. Rin nodded.

"But now you can teach me to play the piano!" Rin decided.

"Yes, but not right now, I have to prepare dinner now," Kikyou told her. Rin smiled.

"What're we eating?" she asked. Kikyou shrugged.

"What would you like to eat, I'll make us something special if you want," Kikyou said. Rin paused for a moment.

"Um…what about mashed potatoes?" Rin suggested. (That's my favorite food! Mashed potatoes Yummy! LOL)

"That sounds good, I'll start preparing it now," Kikyou said and hustled into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Rin asked eagerly. Kikyou nodded.

"Sure, you can be my assistant," Kikyou replied cheerily. Rin jumped up and down.

"Ok, what do I do first?" she demanded.

"Alright, well first of all, why don't you get me the carton of milk and some butter from the fridge," Kikyou instructed and Rin happily complied.

Rin stayed with Kikyou for almost 2 week, as promised, Sango dropped by every now and then to check up on things. Kikyou and Rin went out shopping for some clothes for Rin and other necessary items. Kikyou also taught Rin how to play Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star on the piano after much pleading. Now, Rin is often playing it and Kikyou is beyond annoyed but whenever she tells Rin to stop singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star along with the piano she just starts singing the ABC song so Kikyou is stuck. Now, almost 2 weeks later, Sango arrived to check on Rin again…but she also arrived with someone else.

Ding-dong!

"Ms. Kikyou, someone's at the door!" Rin called from the piano. Kikyou had just taken a shower and finished drying her hair. She hurried out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm coming!" she replied quickly, heading towards the door. _It must be Sango, here for another check-up _Kikyou thought to herself as she pulled open the door. She found herself staring up into a pair of bright golden orbs.

"Um…" Kikyou stammered. She noticed Sango come up behind the man.

"Kikyou, this is Sesshomaru, Rin's father," Sango introduced. Kikyou smiled nervously and looked behind her at Rin who was coming down the hall.

"Daddy!" Rin cried, running towards the silver-haired man. The man hugged Rin tightly.

"Where were you, Rin? You had me so worried," he scolded. Rin looked down. She turned back to Kikyou.

"I was staying with, Ms. Kikyou!" Rin replied, gesturing towards Kikyou. Kikyou smiled nervously and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kikyou," she greeted. Sesshomaru looked at her hand as if it was going to bite him but eventually took it and shook.

"I'm Sesshomaru, Rin's father, I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble," Sesshomaru said. Kikyou shook her head.

"No, not at all," Kikyou replied warmly. She invited them inside. She served them each a cup of tea. She noticed how Rin snuggled up to her father.

"I'm sorry, I've got somewhere else I need to be, you two please stay and enjoy yourselves," Sango said in a rush after checking her watch for the 3rd time. Kikyou smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Kikyou replied, escorting Sango out the door. Once Sango was gone, Kikyou turned back inside. When she reached the living room she heard Rin talking feverishly about her.

"And she owns this orphanage she took me too where I made lots of new friends, she also taught how to play the piano and bought me new clothes and let me help her cook…" Rin blabbered. Kikyou couldn't help but laugh as she watched Rin talk. Sesshomaru and Rin turned to look at her, Kikyou quickly stopped.

"Well, I'm not sure how to thank you," Sesshomaru began to say nervously. Kikyou was about to say there was no need for it when Rin cut in.

"You could ask her out on a date!" Rin decided. Kikyou blushed.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said warningly.

"Alright, well you could at least ask her out to dinner," Rin pouted.

"No really, it's ok," Kikyou protested.

"Well, how about this Friday?" Sesshomaru suggested. Kikyou glanced at him in surprise. She quickly checked her schedule and came up with a blank.

"Um, sure I guess, I have nothing going on," Kikyou replied slowly. Sesshomaru gave her an assuring smile.

"That sounds good, we can all go to a restaurant together," Rin cheered. Kikyou smiled at the young girl.

"Well, then, it's decided," Sesshomaru confirmed. Rin left her father's side and went to Kikyou's.

"Can I pack some of my stuff up to go home then?" Rin asked. Kikyou nodded.

"Of course, do you want me to help?" Kikyou responded graciously. Rin bobbed her head.

"Daddy can help too," Rin decided, looking back at her father. Her father seemed to have been in a trance but quickly snapped out of it. Kikyou turned her back and walked towards the room Rin had been staying in. She didn't notice Sesshomaru's piercing gaze following after her.

A/N

Well, did you like the encounter? Not too bad, eh? And yes, they've got a 'date' set up now! It seems Sesshomaru has taken a certain interest in Kikyou too! And since when did Kikyou get all clammy around guys? Well, anyway review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Ok, well I'm glad you guys liked it. Superheroxnerd made a good point; any parent would be wreck after losing their kid for two weeks. Don't worry, Rin really is his kid, I guess he made a wreck of himself while he got there and Sango hit him over the head or something to make him calm down. Ok? LOL I'm sorry, maybe I should've put more detail into that part. Anyway, enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Kikyou had helped Rin pack and she and her father had soon left. She noticed Sesshomaru give her a certain strange but nice look. She wasn't sure what it meant and wasn't sure she wanted to think about it either. Once she had seen them off she went back in to clean up the cups. She picked up the cups and brought them over to the sink, washing them thoroughly before hanging them up on the rack. The house felt a lot deal quieter without Rin around playing her usual Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. When Kikyou was finished washing the dishes she dried her hands and then looked towards where her upright piano lie. She walked over to it, pulled out the bench and started to play Rin's song. _I can't believe I miss her that much already…_Kikyou thought to herself in wonder.

Friday came soon. During the week, Kikyou received a few calls from Rin and went to visit the other children at the orphanage who claimed to miss Rin. By Friday evening, Kikyou was preparing and pampering herself for her 'date'. She picked out a blouse and skirt to wear and applied a dab of light make-up after taking a shower. It wasn't as if she had never gone on a date before, but she had a feeling that somehow this one would be different.

Not too long after there was a ring on her doorbell, she guessed it was Sesshomaru. She grabbed her purse and opened up the door.

"Good evening," Sesshomaru greeted when he saw her. Kikyou nodded. She looked towards the car that was parked behind Sesshomaru.

"Where's Rin?" she asked.

"She's sitting in the car waiting for us," Sesshomaru replied with a small smile. Kikyou breathed deeply.

"Ok, well let's go then," she said. Sesshomaru offered her his arm. She blushed for a moment and was thankful that it was dark outside. She hesitantly took it and let Sesshomaru walk her over to the car and the passenger seat's side. He opened the door for her and held it for her to get it and then closed it. _He's certainly a gentleman_ Kikyou thought to herself.

"Ms. Kikyou!" Rin, in the back, exclaimed. Kikyou looked up at the rearview mirror and caught Rin's face looking back at her with a smile. Kikyou smiled as well.

"Hello, Rin," she responded cheerfully. She glanced to her side as Sesshomaru got into the car.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," Rin admitted.

"I think I'm glad I decided to come too," Kikyou replied, glancing at Sesshomaru who was starting up the engine.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Rin asked impatiently.

"To a restaurant," Sesshomaru stated with a straight face. Kikyou had to chuckle at the reply. Sesshomaru casted a side glance at her and a quick smile which Kikyou blushed at slightly again. _What am I doing? _She demanded at herself unsurely. _I just met the guy for Pete's sake! _

"We're here," Sesshomaru announced after about 20 minutes of driving. Kikyou looked out the window and caught site of a fancy, nicely-lit restaurant.

"Looks nice," Kikyou commented. "1000 Islands," Kikyou read the name of the restaurant. (There's this Japanese restaurant I know called 1000 Islands and it's absolutely delicious!)

"Oh, I remember this place!" Rin cried from the back. Kikyou raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru sighed as he found a parking space.

"You see when Rin was younger, about 2-years old I took her here. The waiter brought us a glass of water and she spilled it. Then she crawled under the table and started playing in the puddle," Sesshomaru explained in exasperation. Kikyou laughed.

"Daddy, you weren't supposed to tell!" Rin exclaimed. Kikyou tried to suppress her laugh; she didn't notice Sesshomaru watching her with interest. When she finally got herself under control she glanced at the rearview mirror and noticed Rin was bright red.

"I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to laugh," Kikyou apologized. Rin looked down.

"It's ok, I guess it was pretty funny," Rin replied. Kikyou smiled.

"Well, let's go," Sesshomaru decided. Kikyou was about to open the door of the car when Sesshomaru stopped her. He got out and opened the door for her. Kikyou smiled and accepted his hand out of the car.

"Funny, Daddy never helps me that way," Rin pouted. Kikyou knew the younger girl was kidding and chuckled.

"Maybe next time," Sesshomaru said with a dismissive wave. The 3 of them walked up to the restaurant. Sesshomaru pulled open the door. When they stepped inside Kikyou had to gasp. It was a dark restaurant, lined with red lights.

"It's beautiful," Kikyou breathed. Sesshomaru smirked. A waiter came up to greet them. Sesshomaru had already made a reservation and the 3 of them sat down. The waiter handed them each a menu. (A/N: Of course, Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for Kikyou to sit in).

"Wow, look at all these foods," Rin exclaimed as she paged through the menu. Kikyou glanced at the menu in curiosity before opening it. The waiter stood by patiently as they chose out their foods. When they were done they returned the menus.

"So, Rin told me you run an orphanage," Sesshomaru stated, starting up the conversation.

"She does, it's really great!" Rin added when Kikyou nodded.

"How many children are there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Around 20 of them," Kikyou replied shortly. "They've all met Rin; they really seem to like her,"

"Yes, Rin told me. It seems she likes them too," Sesshomaru continued.

"Yeah, they were all really nice to me!" Rin agreed. A waiter came out with their dishes of food.

"That was quick," Kikyou said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"They work fast here, but their food is still excellent," Sesshomaru replied as he forked his food. The waiter also handed them each a glass of water. Sesshomaru gave Rin a pointed look.

"I know, I know, I won't spill," Rin responded hastily. Kikyou laughed at the strange understanding between the father and daughter on either side of her.

"Can we go visit Ms. Kikyou's orphanage some time?" Rin asked as she spooned some Japanese-style fried rice into her mouth. (A/N: Japanese-style fried rice is what I ordered, it was the best!)

"I'm sure everyone would love to see you again," Kikyou added. Rin looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. Sesshomaru paused for a moment before nodding.

"If you wish, we could go tomorrow," Sesshomaru decided. Rin bobbed her head eagerly.

"Yes please!" she replied. "Is that ok?" she asked, looking at Kikyou. Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, that's fine," Kikyou replied and pushed some fork-wrapped Soya-sauce fried noodles into her mouth. (A/N: Those were awesome too!)

During dinner, Rin watched in delight as Sesshomaru and Kikyou continued to make conversation and when they weren't they were constantly glancing at each other. _Yes, it's working! _Rin's mind cried in happiness. She had never seen her dad so attracted to someone before, it was new for her. _I wonder what makes him like her so much, it must be because she still treats him well even though she knows about me, and she treats me really well too…_Rin thought, spooning more fried rice into her mouth, watching the couple in front of her in curiosity. The trio ended up staying late at the restaurant, when they finally left, Rin thought she might fall asleep any second.

"That was delicious," Kikyou commented as they got into the car. "Don't you agree, Rin?" Rin hiccupped.

"Yep!" she replied happily. In moments she was asleep as Sesshomaru drove Kikyou home. Sesshomaru walked Kikyou up to her porch step. Kikyou glanced behind Sesshomaru at the car where Rin was fast asleep.

"Rin seems tired," she stated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I guess, so you don't mind if we drop by the orphanage tomorrow?" Sesshomaru checked. Kikyou shook her head.

"Of course not, you're always welcome," Kikyou replied, staring up into Sesshomaru's golden orbs. It was as if she couldn't take her eyes away from them.

"Well, I had a good time tonight," Sesshomaru said uncomfortably. Kikyou gave him a reassuring smile.

"I did too," she agreed. He glanced up at her.

"Well, do you think we could do it again some time?" he asked her hesitantly. Kikyou paused to consider it for a moment but her instincts took over.

"Yes, that sounds great, I'd love to," Kikyou responded.

"Good night," Sesshomaru said his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Good night," Kikyou whispered back and watched as the silver-haired man before her turned his back and began to walk away.

A/N

So, did you guys like the date? I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I got this new science project in school and it's a real time consumer so sorry! It makes me feel bad, especially after being complimented on having the best update rate. LOL So anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. Did things happen too fast? I want to hear your opinion. How do you do that? Review, review, review! Thanks!

CH


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

I-Elli – You're right, it seemed a little bit fast paced to me too. I'm glad you liked the water puddle thing! LOL

Lady Hana the Kitsune – I'm glad you liked it! I can definitely put Inuyasha and Kagome in, it's just, where would they fit? Give me some ideas and I'll definitely add them in!

BewildredLcoa – Yes, I do update fairly quickly. But you should've seen the story I was reading the other day, the last time I see it it's like at chapter 6, 2 days later, it's at like chapter 12! I'm like, slow down!!

Kathy – Thanks for your awesome support so far, it really helps me to keep going. And no worries, here's your update!

MadeNew – Always one to support me with my stories, thanks so much! Glad you liked the date and here's our orphanage visit. LOL I know we all get distracted, it's just I felt bad after Superheroxnerd complimented me on having the best update rate. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter!

Chapter 7

"Rin!" a large number of children cried when 2 figures got out from a car. Kikyou and Ayame looked up to see a silver-haired man and a young girl with her hair tied back in a pony-tail approaching them.

"Who's that?" Ayame asked in interest. Kikyou smirked.

"That's Rin's father, Sesshomaru," Kikyou replied quietly. Ayame whistled.

"And he's the one you went out with yesterday," Ayame continued. Kikyou nodded silently. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"You've gotten yourself a good one," Ayame commented as they watched Rin race forward to meet the other children. Kikyou glanced at Sesshomaru and caught his eye, she looked away quickly.

"Be quiet Ayame, he's coming this way," Kikyou warned. When Sesshomaru reached them, Ayame and Kikyou stood up from the bench in which they were sitting on. Ayame held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ayame," she introduced herself. Sesshomaru shook her hand and then glanced back at Kikyou. Kikyou smiled.

"She's the teacher here," Kikyou explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I see," he replied coolly.

"Would you like to come inside?" Kikyou offered. Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin who was talking to Sayo and Kohaku.

"Are they going to stay out here?" Sesshomaru asked, gesturing towards the children.

"Actually, we were going to have them come in soon," Ayame jumped in. Kikyou nodded.

"It's their snack time soon and we're preparing them each some ice cream," Kikyou continued.

"Alright, let's go inside then," Sesshomaru decided. Kikyou led the way.

"We can watch them from the window," she added. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her inside. Ayame came in after them. Sesshomaru took a seat and watched as Kikyou and Ayame scooped ice cream into cones for the children.

"Rin seems to like it here," Sesshomaru commented after a few moments of silence.

"It's probably because we have a lot of children around her age," Ayame replied. Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"What kind of ice cream does Rin like?" Kikyou asked.

"Strawberry or vanilla," Sesshomaru replied. Kikyou looked up in surprise.

"She doesn't like chocolate?" Kikyou stated. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That's where we're not alike," Sesshomaru admitted. Kikyou smiled. She scooped some strawberry ice cream into a cone for Rin. Then she got an idea, she opened the chocolate ice cream box and scooped some into another cone.

"Who's that for?" Ayame asked as she watched Kikyou. Kikyou smiled, she handed the cone to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it in surprise.

"Thanks…" he muttered. Kikyou laughed as he looked at the cone, wondering whether he should really eat it or not. Suddenly the children came bursting through the door.

"Is it snack time yet?" Shippou asked. Kikyou nodded. She hustled the children to sit down and then introduced them to Sesshomaru.

"Children, this is Rin's father, Mr. Takahashi," Kikyou introduced.

"Hi, Mr. Takahashi," the children chorused. Rin took a seat beside her father. Sesshomaru nodded at them all.

"Here Rin," Kikyou said, offering Rin the cone of strawberry ice cream.

"How did you know I liked strawberry?" Rin asked. Kikyou smiled.

"I told her," Sesshomaru cut in. Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, your dad told me," Kikyou agreed. Kikyou and Ayame quickly handed out the other ice cream cones.

Rin ended up staying for the rest of the afternoon; she even had class with the other children. Ayame stayed to teach them so Kikyou and Sesshomaru went out for a walk.

"Are you sure this is no bother?" Sesshomaru confirmed.

"For the millionth time, it's really no trouble at all!" Kikyou exclaimed in a laugh. Sesshomaru smiled.

"You should smile more often," he commented. Kikyou immediately stopped and looked at Sesshomaru in uncertainty. She blushed.

"Maybe you should too," she murmured. Sesshomaru smiled again. Kikyou smiled back at him.

"Rin really seems to like you," Sesshomaru said. Kikyou nodded.

"I like her too, she's really sweet," Kikyou replied.

"I heard you taught her how to play Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star on the piano," Sesshomaru continued. Kikyou smiled at the memory.

"Yes, I did," Kikyou responded.

"We have a keyboard at home, now she won't stop playing it," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyou couldn't help but laugh.

"She used to play it all the time when she was staying with me, it drove me crazy!" Kikyou laughed. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I have to say, she almost never stops talking about you," Sesshomaru said. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she replied. Sesshomaru nodded.

"She looks at you like…" Sesshomaru trailed off. Kikyou knew what he was going to say.

"A mother…" she whispered. Sesshomaru swallowed and nodded, he gave Kikyou a pointed look but didn't say anything else. The two continued to walk down the long pathway that led around the orphanage property.

"I heard you were an orphanage yourself," Sesshomaru started up again. Kikyou nodded. Usually she didn't like to be reminded about her orphaned past but this time she didn't mind as much.

"Yes, I was," she agreed.

"Was it hard growing up without parents?" Sesshomaru asked her, watching her for any sign of not wanting to respond. He didn't want to push her out of her comfort zone.

"It was, but I got used to it and I met a lot of nice people," Kikyou admitted. "Like Ayame for instance, we were friends since we were little,"

"Was she an orphan too?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kikyou shook her head.

"No, I met her when I was at the park once and she was with her mom," Kikyou replied, reliving the memory. "We pushed each other on the swings,"

"If you could have had a parent, would you have rather had a mother or a father?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyou seemed shock. She considered the question.

"I've never thought about that," she admitted. "But I think I probably would have wanted a mother,"

"Why?" Sesshomaru pestered.

"I don't know, I guess since I'm a woman it would be easier to relate to my mother than my father," Kikyou guessed. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"I see," he muttered.

"But you're good for Rin, I've never met a more loving father," Kikyou quickly added. She didn't want to make Sesshomaru feel bad.

"I suppose," he replied unsurely.

"You are," Kikyou insisted.

"Have you ever thought about being a mother?" Sesshomaru asked next. The question took Kikyou by surprise. She wasn't sure where Sesshomaru was going with this.

"Sometimes, but the children here are like my own," Kikyou responded. Sesshomaru nodded again.

"I see," Sesshomaru repeated. Kikyou looked down uncomfortably. _What I meant to say was have you ever thought of being a mother to Rin…_Sesshomaru thought to himself bitterly but decided to keep the thought to himself.

A/N

Alright, so Kikyou and Sesshomaru have had a little heart-to-heart talk. Sesshomaru has obviously taken a certain liking to Kikyou but Kikyou doesn't seem as sure. Well, I guess we'll find out more in the next chapter, but while you're waiting, review!

CH


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 8

Kikyou pondered endlessly that night on the questions Sesshomaru had asked her. _What exactly did he mean by them? _She wondered. That night she had a restless sleep. The next morning she was feeling tired.

"Maybe I'll go for a jog," Kikyou said, talking to herself. (A/N: This might seem weird but I do that sometimes…)

She got up and changed into some sweats. It was nice that she lived near a park so she could go jogging around it. She slipped her keys into her pocket. When she was outside, she scooped her hair up into a pony-tail on top of her head and began to jog. The morning sun welcomed her outside when she reached the park. She jogged along the sidewalk, passing people walking their dogs, people out jogging like her and mothers outside playing with their children. Except for one couple, a father and daughter on the swing set. As Kikyou neared them she realized it was Sesshomaru and Rin. _What should I do, should I avoid them? _Kikyou wondered but Sesshomaru caught her eye and now she knew she couldn't very well run away.

"Ms. Kikyou!" Rin cried, jumping off the swing and running towards her. Kikyou gasped for breath, tired from her morning run.

"Hello Rin," Kikyou greeted, ruffling the younger girl's hair. Sesshomaru strode up to them. Kikyou gave him a quick but nervous smile. Rin grabbed Kikyou's hand.

"Come play with me on the swing set!" Rin demanded, tugging Kikyou's arm. Kikyou followed Rin. Once Rin was on the swing, Kikyou got behind her and pushed her.

"Wee!" Rin giggled as she swung forward and back. Kikyou smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. Sesshomaru watched in wonder from the side. When Rin was content she got off the swing.

"Was that fun?" Kikyou asked. Rin nodded eagerly.

"Let's swing you now Ms. Kikyou!" Rin decided. "Daddy, come help!" Rin called to her father. Sesshomaru started to walk towards them.

"Oh no, that's ok," Kikyou began to argue but before she knew it she was sat on the swing and Sesshomaru was behind her, pushing her forward. Kikyou quickly grabbed onto the chains on either side of her.

"Yay!" Rin cried. She clapped her hands as she watched Kikyou get pushed forward on the swing.

"Hey!" Kikyou protested. She heard Sesshomaru laugh from behind her. She looked at Rin who was grinning happily. She gave in, smiled and whooped as she got pushed forward into the air again. When they finally let her down Kikyou gasped for air.

"Fun?" Rin asked as she approached Kikyou. Kikyou put an arm around Rin's shoulders.

"Very," she stated. She casted Sesshomaru an evil glance.

"Don't you think it's your dad's turn now though?" she asked. Rin followed Kikyou's gaze and began to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes, daddy's turn!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru began to back away.

"Come on," Kikyou soothed. "You did it to me!" Sesshomaru continued to back away.

"No, I really don't think is a good idea!" Sesshomaru protested but in moments they had Sesshomaru on the swing with Kikyou pushing him.

"Having fun?" Kikyou called as she pushed Sesshomaru forward.

"I hate heights!" he yelled. Kikyou laughed from behind him, she stopped pushing the swing because she was holding her stomach and laughing so hard. Sesshomaru jumped off the swing and in mere moments had Kikyou tackled to the ground. Rin watched and laughed from the sidelines.

"Hey, wait, that's not fair!" Kikyou giggled as Sesshomaru pushed her down and began to tickle her stomach. Kikyou struggled to get away but Sesshomaru wouldn't have any of it. Kikyou eventually managed to push Sesshomaru off and got up, gasping for air. Sesshomaru lay beside her panting. She noticed a large number of people staring at them but she didn't care.

"How'd you like that?" Sesshomaru smirked. Kikyou laughed as she stood up.

"I'm going to make you pay for that some day," Kikyou retorted. She brushed the sand off of her and watched as Sesshomaru got up. They were both still breathing hard.

"You guys looked so funny!" Rin laughed, that was when Kikyou realized Rin had been watching. She felt utterly immature now. She was sure Sesshomaru felt the same way. She walked over to Rin.

"Well then, maybe it's your turn now," Kikyou said. Rin shook her head wildly.

"No thanks!" she cried, turning to run away. Kikyou chuckled and then looked back at Sesshomaru who caught her gaze. They held it for a moment before both of them looked away.

"Hungry?" Sesshomaru asked when Kikyou's stomach growled all of sudden. Kikyou blushed bright red.

"Sorry, I didn't have breakfast this morning, I was only going to go for a light jog…but _something_ came up," Kikyou replied. Sesshomaru smirked.

"We could go to a pancake house," Sesshomaru suggested. Kikyou considered the idea and then nodded.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

"We're going to have pancakes?" Rin asked. Kikyou and Sesshomaru nodded. Rin clapped her hands together.

"Let's go then," Sesshomaru decided and he hesitantly but casually swung his arm and placed them over Kikyou's shoulders. Kikyou looked at him in surprise but didn't protest. Rin watched happily and skipped along beside them.

A/N

Short chapter I know, but wasn't that whole ordeal so cute? R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Qualyn: I know, couldn't you just picture Sesshomaru on a swing? LOL Glad you liked it!

Lady Hana the Kitsune: Ok, I was about to use your idea but then I got this completely different brilliant idea where I'll be using Inuyasha's name. So this might not end up having Inuyasha and Kagome as a supporting couple, but Kagome will be in it, I found a part for her even though it's very minor. So sorry, I promise I'll have Inuyasha and Kagome as a supporting couple in my next Sesshomaru & Kikyou fiction.

MadeNew: Glad you liked it so much, yes the word 'cute' seems to be coming up a lot but I have to agree, it is pretty adorable…it's hard to believe I actually wrote it! LOL Thx for the reviews and I hope to see more!

And of course thanks to all my other reviewers as well, please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 9

Kikyou, Sesshomaru and Rin seemed to meet up a lot. Before she knew it, Kikyou found herself meeting up with either Rin, or Sesshomaru or both every single day. Day by day she found herself more and more comfortable around Sesshomaru. Now, whenever Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist or shoulders Kikyou would feel completely comfortable and natural. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was right but if it was wrong, she didn't want to know. That day was Rin's birthday so she and Sesshomaru were planning something special. Since Rin had become extremely close with many of the children from the orphanage she, Ayame and Sesshomaru had organized a birthday party at the orphanage for her. Sesshomaru was going to take Rin there, Ayame bought the supplies, Kikyou took care of the presents, setting things up and telling the children what to do.

"Alright, everyone, Rin should be here soon so everyone go and hide," Kikyou ordered the children. The children quickly complied, each finding hiding spots in the large room. They were all in the 'living room' and hiding. In the center was the birthday cake Kikyou had baked and presents around it. Kikyou and Ayame smiled at each other before also getting into their hiding spots. The children were all dressed in nice clothes and were wearing party hats.

"What are we doing, Daddy?" Rin's voice could be heard from outside.

"You'll see," Sesshomaru replied. Kikyou felt herself get warm at the sound of his voice. She heard the click of the door opening and the sound of Rin's gasp. Everyone jumped out.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Rin!" they cried.

"Oh, thank-you!" Rin responded happily as she stared at the many happy faces around her. Kikyou gave Rin a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Rin," she said. Rin hugged her back. Kikyou glanced up at Sesshomaru who was smiling down at the hugging pair. Kikyou straightened herself and then rushed Rin over to the lit cake.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday to Rin," Ayame said. The children began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rin, happy birthday to you," they sang. Rin's cheeks turned red but she was grinning in joy.

"Make a wish and then blow out the candles," Kikyou instructed. Rin nodded. She looked to her father, looked to Kikyou and then looked at all the expectant faces around her. She closed her eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath and blew out the candles. _I wish…_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Ayame went to turn the lights on. Children each began handing Rin presents which Rin tore open in curiosity. The first one was a sundress that Kikyou had bought Rin. It was checkered orange and white.

"I love it!" Rin declared, giving Kikyou another hug. "How did you know orange was my favorite color?" Rin demanded. Kikyou looked Rin over from head to toe. She was wearing a green shirt with an orange flower, orange Capri pants, orange flip-flops…

"I don't know," Kikyou replied. Rin turned back to the other gifts. She tore open another box and found a box of cookies inside.

"Thank-you Shippou," Rin said politely when she saw it. "We can share them later," she decided. Then she opened Kohaku's present which was a picture of her and the rest of the orphanage in an orange frame that they had taken earlier.

"Do you like it?" Kohaku asked hesitantly. Rin nodded.

"It's great! I can put it in my room when I get home," Rin said happily. Kohaku smiled. Then Rin turned to Sayo who handed her a small box. Rin joyfully tore it open. Inside were two necklaces that were each half a heart. One had the word 'best' on it and one had the word 'friend' on it. (A/N: I used to have a necklace like that) Rin gasped.

"Isn't it great?" Sayo exclaimed. Rin quickly pulled out the two necklaces.

"It's awesome, thanks so much!" Rin cried, pulling Sayo into a hug. Kikyou and Ayame helped the two girls fasten the necklaces on.

"Why don't we cut the cake now?" Ayame suggested after Rin had opened all of her presents. Rin nodded eagerly.

"This cake looks really good," Rin observed. "Where did you buy it?"

"Actually, I didn't buy it," Ayame told Rin. Ayame looked at Kikyou expectantly. Kikyou came to Rin's side.

"I made this cake, just for you," Kikyou said to Rin. Rin's smile got even wider than it was before, which seemed impossible.

"Really?" Rin squealed. Kikyou smiled and nodded.

"Do you like it?" Kikyou asked. Rin nodded.

"Let's cut it out and eat it right away!" Rin decided. Kikyou helped Rin cut the cake and then handed out slices to everyone.

"This is really good!" most of the children cried with their mouths full. Kikyou smiled again.

"What do you think?" Kikyou asked Rin after she had taken a bite.

"Awesome, I always knew you were a good cook," Rin complimented. Sesshomaru came up beside Kikyou and placed an arm over her shoulder, they didn't catch Rin smiling up at them.

"It's good, much better than anything I've ever cooked," Sesshomaru said in sarcasm.

"Yes, I remember Rin mentioning something about your absolutely _amazing _cooking," Kikyou replied with a giggle.

After the party, Sesshomaru offered to go to his house for a cup of coffee, Kikyou agreed.

"Did you like the party today?" Kikyou asked Rin, turning around in her seat. Rin nodded.

"It was the best! Especially the limbo game," Rin said, giving her father a pointed look.

"Don't remind me," Sesshomaru growled. He had ended up falling over while they were playing and had gotten laughed at by the children. "I'm never playing that game again," Kikyou laughed.

"So, Rin, what did you wish for?" Kikyou asked. Rin sighed.

"Don't you know? If I tell then my wish won't come true!" Rin explained. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe kids actually believe in this stuff," Sesshomaru muttered. Kikyou smiled.

"Well then, will you tell me after it comes true?" Kikyou asked.

"I will, but I think you'll know," Rin replied dismissively. Kikyou smiled again and then turned back around in her seat to leave Rin to her secrecy. Rin smiled inwardly. _It has to come true, it has to…_Rin thought to herself.

A/N

Ha, I bet most of you can guess what the wish was but we'll find out about that later. Somewhere near the end. Hope you guys liked it so far, weren't the presents cute? And who would've guessed Rin's favorite color was orange. Sarcasm R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Superheroxnerd – You can be happy now, they're going to get they're alone time! LOL I had this planned all along though, I hope you like it and thank-you for continuing to support me in this story!

MadeNew – I've thanked you only about a gazillion times for your support but I can do it again. :P Thanks so much for your great reviews. I think most of us have all had best friend necklaces, I lost mine some time ago but that's ok. Yes, I do like to add my own personal touch to stories because it just makes me feel closer with the story and the characters somehow, thanks for your support!

Lisimi – You only read chapter 1! Or maybe you read the other chapters but just didn't review. Anyway, your review was a little bit confusing but I think I got your general idea. Thx for the review!

Stoopid Peeple – I'm glad you liked this story so much and I always update so there's no need to worry about that. Don't you just hate it when an author puts up this awesome story and then just leaves it hanging? I always did, so I won't be doing none of that. Thanks for your reviews so far and keep it up!

And of course thank-you to my other reviewers, the reviewers I listed were my latest ones, of course there's everyone else too. I'll make sure I list everyone who reviewed at the end of this story. So for now, enjoy the next chapter, it'll be a bit short but bear with me here!

Chapter 10

When they got home, Rin was once again asleep. Sesshomaru carried her inside and Kikyou held the door open for him. She let Sesshomaru take care of Rin while she roamed the house. She noticed a stack of albums neatly stacked in the living room. Out of curiosity she walked over. She opened the first one up and found pictures of Rin and her father together or just Rin. She smiled at the adorable little pictures. Kikyou was just about to turn to the last page when Sesshomaru came out of Rin's room.

"Kikyou?" he called. Kikyou turned her head.

"I'm over here," she answered. Sesshomaru walked over to her, Kikyou noticed his eyes widened when he saw she was looking through his albums. He quickly snatched it away from her.

"You really shouldn't be looking at these," Sesshomaru said briskly, placing it back with the rest of the stack.

"What?" Kikyou demanded. "The pictures are adorable," Sesshomaru blinked at her. _Oh, she must have only seen the beginning…_he thought to himself.

"Well, anyway, why don't I make us some coffee," Sesshomaru eventually suggested after a moment of awkward silence.

"Why don't you want to me to see those albums, what're you hiding?" Kikyou asked. Sesshomaru laughed nervously.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then why can't I see them?" Kikyou questioned.

"Because…I don't know, I just don't want you to see them right now, alright?" Sesshomaru said in a pleading voice. Kikyou huffed. She didn't like people hiding things from her, it made her feel suspicious.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off this time," Kikyou eventually said. Sesshomaru flashed her a smile. He brought over the two cups and set them down. Kikyou picked hers up. She took a quiet sip. Sesshomaru took a seat comfortably beside Kikyou. He put an arm around Kikyou as he often did when they were alone.

"Kikyou, do you feel comfortable around me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyou glanced at him in surprise.

"Of course I do, why do you ask that?" Kikyou replied.

"It's just, I don't know…I feel comfortable around you," Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kikyou smiled in spite of herself. She leaned back into Sesshomaru and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad, I don't want you to feel any other way around me," Kikyou responded. Sesshomaru leaned his head on top of Kikyou's.

"Kikyou?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Yes?" Kikyou replied.

"I want to tell you something," Sesshomaru continued.

"Go ahead," Kikyou urged.

"I've only said this to one other woman," Sesshomaru said. Kikyou nodded. "Kikyou, I love you," Kikyou blinked and felt tears enter her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyou trailed off. Sesshomaru looked her deeply in the eyes. He waited for her to continue. "I think…I think I love you too," Kikyou admitted. Sesshomaru leaned in towards her and Kikyou didn't resist. His lips met hers in a smooth and soft kiss. Kikyou felt her senses tingle as they met. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, when he let go both of them were panting. Sesshomaru smiled a secret smile and then planted a kiss on Kikyou's forehead before Kikyou leaned back into him. Everything felt right, but little did they know that this perfection might not last very long.

A/N

Aww, first kiss! Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end it on the kiss. Did you guys like it? And what's going to get in between them, well, you'll find out? And what about Sesshomaru's strange attitude towards that album, what was on the last page? Wait and see. But while you're waiting, leave a review behind to encourage me to keep going. LOL

CH


	11. Chapter 11

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 11

The next few days were like heaven to Kikyou. She and Sesshomaru spent all their spare time together alone or with Rin. Today, Kikyou was back over at Sesshomaru's house, she had decided she wanted to cook him a homemade dinner.

"Can we have mashed potatoes like before?" Rin insisted. Kikyou laughed as she tied on her apron. It had two cat-head-shaped pockets and was striped pink and white. (I used to have an apron like that.)

"Maybe, but we'll have to ask you dad," Kikyou replied just as Sesshomaru walked in.

"I'm sure anything you make will be delicious," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyou smiled.

"Then can we have mashed potatoes?" Rin cried. Kikyou paused for a moment.

"Well you already know what my mashed potatoes are like, why don't I make us spaghetti?" Kikyou suggested. Rin blinked.

"Spaghetti, really, you can make that?" Rin asked. Kikyou grinned.

"Sure I can," she replied casually.

"Yay, spaghetti, let's eat spaghetti then," Rin decided, looking to her father for approval. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That sounds fine, do you want any help?" Sesshomaru asked, directing his question towards Kikyou. Kikyou shook her head.

"Nah, I should be fine. You could keep Rin busy for now though," Kikyou said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Alright, come on Rin," Sesshomaru replied, holding his hand out to Rin. Rin took it happily and bounced out of the kitchen. (Not literally.) Kikyou unwrapped a bag of noodles and dumped the contents of the bag into a pot on top of the stove after the two of them left. She waited for it to boil. While she did, she noticed again the stack of albums still lying near by.

She took the album she had been looking at the other day and opened it to the last page she had been on. She turned to the last page and found herself staring at a picture of Sesshomaru and another woman. Kikyou knew this woman wasn't Rin's mother because she had once seen a picture of Rin's mother. _Who could this be? _Kikyou wondered. She remembered Rin telling her about the many girlfriends Sesshomaru used to bring home. Kikyou frowned. She noticed that both of them were smiling and Sesshomaru's arm was protectively around the woman's waist. The woman looked to be quite young, she had her short hair up in a pony-tail and was wearing a pink tank top and a white miniskirt, and in her hand she held a fan. Kikyou was interrupted when she heard the pot fizzling. She quickly ran over to it and began to stir with a wooden spoon. _Sesshomaru looked so happy in that picture…_Kikyou thought to herself. She remembered a selfish yet happy thought she had been thinking a few days ago. _I told myself that maybe I was the only who could make him smile besides Rin, I guess I was wrong…_She thought to herself bitterly. _But who was that? _

Dinner was prepared quickly after and set up on the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Kikyou called, Sesshomaru and Rin came out. They both tested the air and could smell the delicious aroma of Kikyou's spaghetti.

"That smells good!" Sesshomaru complimented, obviously impressed.

"And I bet it tastes good too," Rin added. Kikyou smiled, the picture in the album still bothering her. _Maybe I'll confront Sesshomaru about it during dinner…_she thought and decided.

"Go ahead and have a seat," Kikyou offered. Once they were seated, Kikyou waited for them to dig into their food but none of them moved. She blinked.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Sesshomaru and Rin immediately shook their heads.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, it's just…" Rin began to say but Sesshomaru finished for her.

"It just looks to good to eat," Sesshomaru admitted. Kikyou had to laugh.

"It's alright, go ahead before the food cools off," Kikyou said. She even pushed her fork into her own plate to start them off. Soon after, the 3 of them were having a nice mellow conversation along with their food.

"I knew it would be good!" Rin cried, pushing a meatball into her mouth.

"You really are a good cook," Sesshomaru commented, slurping up sauce covered noodle. Kikyou smiled happily at the compliments.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" Kikyou said tentatively. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"Of course, go ahead," Sesshomaru replied.

"Who was that person you were with in that picture at the back of your album?" Kikyou asked. Sesshomaru blinked and suddenly put down his fork.

"Didn't I tell you not to snoop through my things?" he roared. Kikyou jumped back but stood up as well.

"I was just waiting for the pot to boil and I didn't think you'd mind considering how close we were. I just wanted to get to know you better from those pictures!" Kikyou shouted back in tears. Sesshomaru noticed her tears and put his hands out to touch her shoulders but Kikyou jerked them away.

"Kikyou…" Sesshomaru began to say but Kikyou cut him off.

"I don't feel so well, I think I'll go home now," Kikyou told him angrily. She grabbed her car keys and her jacket and stormed out the door. When she was out she leaped into her car and started the engine. Sesshomaru came out after her.

"Kikyou!" he called to her. Kikyou ignored his calls and backed out of his driveway and sped off, leaving him standing there in the cold.

Sesshomaru sighed when Kikyou had gone and headed back inside. Rin was pouting.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked her.

"Why'd you make Kikyou go?" Rin demanded. "What if she never comes back?" Rin began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come back," Sesshomaru soothed but Rin ran off into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Sesshomaru sighed again. _What have I done? _

A/N

Like it? Hope you guys did and thanks for the support so far, much appreciated. Ok, Kagura is coming in the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapters lately!


	12. Chapter 12

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 12

Kikyou drove around and around, not quite sure of where she was going, to cool off. She eventually found herself at the park near her home. _Why did I get so angry? He's right, I probably shouldn't have been snooping through his stuff if he didn't want me to…_Kikyou thought to herself. _Should I go back? _It didn't take long for Kikyou to decide. She and Sesshomaru had been through a lot and had a good relationship; she didn't want to ruin it. _I'll go back _she decided and started off back towards Sesshomaru's house.

Sesshomaru waited to see if Kikyou would come back. Rin had fallen asleep from all her crying and so he wanted to leave her in peace and quiet. He heard a ring at his doorbell and leaped up. He opened the door only to find a woman with her hair up in a small ponytail looking back at him.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she purred.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"I came to come and see you, aren't you glad to see me?" Kagura replied, pushing her way past him, inside.

"Kagura, I already told you, we're over. I have someone else now," Sesshomaru told her. Kagura turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, but you've said that how many times? 4? You always come back to me in the end," Kagura said.

"This time it's different," Sesshomaru murmured. Kagura pulled off her coat to reveal a skanky outfit underneath. Sesshomaru looked away.

"What's the matter? You've seen me in less than this before," Kagura said seductively, making her way towards Sesshomaru.

"Now's not the time, Rin's sleeping," Sesshomaru muttered, pulling Kagura's hands off of him.

"If she's sleeping then she won't hear us," Kagura reasoned. "You can't hear anything in your sleep," Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Look, we're over," Sesshomaru stated firmly. Kagura put her arms around Sesshomaru.

"Oh really?" she purred. Sesshomaru was in no mood for Kagura's games; he pulled away from her and slapped her across the face.

"Don't touch me," he ordered. Kagura looked at him in shock. For a moment he almost regretted hitting her, almost. Kagura's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you really serious about her?" Kagura asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Dead serious, I've never felt this way about anyone else," Sesshomaru replied.

"What happened to our relationship? We used to be so happy," Kagura argued. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, that was the time that Rin's mother died, I let you past my guard while I was weak," Sesshomaru retorted. Kagura huffed.

"Fine, if you really want to leave me, I'll leave you alone," Kagura decided. Sesshomaru knew her too well though.

"Under what condition?" he demanded.

"We be lovers again, just for tonight," Kagura said. "I'll leave in the morning," Sesshomaru didn't like the idea but if it was a way of getting rid of Kagura he would do it. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and lead her towards his bedroom, closing the door shut behind him and pushed Kagura onto the bed.

Kikyou eventually returned to Sesshomaru's house, she noticed there was a strange red convertible parked in Sesshomaru's driveway. _Who could be here at this time of night? _Kikyou wondered as she pulled over her car onto the side of the road. She turned off the engine and looked towards the house. The lights were still on. _Maybe he's waiting for me…_Kikyou thought hopefully. She took a deep breath, prepared to make everything up with Sesshomaru. She got out of her car and shut the door behind her. She approached the porch and turned the doorknob. Strangely, she found it open and let herself inside.

Once she was inside Kikyou noticed it was strangely quiet. She checked Rin's room only to find Rin asleep. She smiled at the young girl; it was obvious Rin had been crying. _Was she crying for me? _Kikyou wondered as she tucked the girl under the covers. When she was done; she quietly tip-toed out of the room and shut Rin's door behind her.

Now she was back outside in the living room, she noticed that the plates were still where they had left them. Suddenly she heard a moan. It sounded like the voice of a woman. Kikyou gasped. She traced where the sound was coming from, it was coming from Sesshomaru's bedroom. She didn't dare believe it. She put her hand on the doorknob and her ear to the door.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" the same voice called again. Kikyou's eyes widened in shock, Sesshomaru was in there with some woman doing who-knows-what. Kikyou couldn't take it, she burst through the door.

Sesshomaru stared at Kikyou in surprise when she burst through the door. He glanced down at Kagura who was underneath him. He looked back at Kikyou who was taking in the situation.

"Kikyou," Sesshomaru began to say as he got off of Kagura. Kikyou's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to hear it Sesshomaru, you were just using me all along weren't you? I was just some toy for you; we're over Sesshomaru, done!" Kikyou cried as she tore away from Sesshomaru's grasp. The fact that he was naked in front of her didn't account for anything as she stared up into his eyes with hatred and then tore away. Kagura smirked from where she lie panting on the bed. She got up and walked towards Sesshomaru who was running after Kikyou.

"You're not really going to go out like that are you?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru turned to look back at Kagura. She was right. He could already hear Kikyou starting the engine of her car and the 'vroom' as she drove away. He felt Kagura come up behind him and lean her bare chest against his back.

"What're you doing?" he growled at her.

"Didn't we agree? We're lovers for tonight," Kagura whispered and lead Sesshomaru back to the bedroom.

A/N

So, did you guys see that coming? Sorry for the short chapter again. Poor Kikyou, she just came in at the wrong time. And poor Sesshomaru, he's being totally misunderstood. Well, we'll see what happens next. R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

I-Elli: Thanks for your review again. Here's your update!

Cold Kikyo: Thx for dropping by again!

MadeNew: Yes, not the best situation is it? LOL Yes Kagura's using him. Tsk tsk. And yes, poor Kikyou and poor Rin! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and wait to see how things turn out! Oh yes, and Sayo will be adopted at the end, did I mention that already? You'll see by who.

Lisimi: thx for your review! Are you Spanish? If you are, that's cool, I've got someone Spanish reading my story! LOL Glad you liked it so far!

Superheroxnerd: Your completely right, what Sesshomaru did was wrong. He doesn't want to get a restraining order against Kagura because Kagura was the one who helped him through his difficult time when he lost Rin's mother so he wouldn't do that. Hope you like the next chapter!

Lady Hana the Kitsune: Yes, I'm so scandalous! Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'm still sorry for not having Inu/Kag as a supporting couple, I promise I will next time! And you will see what happens, for now just enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 13

Kikyou arrived home in tears. She lay on her bed sobbing. _How could Sesshomaru do this to me? _Kikyou cried. She spent the rest of the night crying and when sleep finally overcame her it was a restless one. The next morning, Kikyou woke up with a tear-stained face. Kikyou had almost forgotten everything but it all came flooding back. _Sesshomaru and I are over. _The statement was clear. She got up and showered, trying to make herself look better. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Kikyou…" Sesshomaru's voice came from across the line when Kikyou picked up. Kikyou was immediately on the verge of tears again and slammed the phone down. The phone rang again moments later but Kikyou knew it was Sesshomaru and didn't pick up. Her answering machine took the message.

"Kikyou, I know you're there, please pick up. Everything last night was a misunderstanding, please let me explain," Sesshomaru's voice pleaded but Kikyou didn't want to listen. She immediately deleted the message and turned away, her eyes were raining tears again. She quickly swiped them away. _I need something to get my mind off of this…_Kikyou decided and she knew where to go, the orphanage.

"Ms. Kikyou!" the happy group of children called when they spotted Kikyou. Kikyou forced a smile.

"Hello, everyone, how are we all today?" Kikyou asked in an overly-cheery voice. Ayame came out to greet her but could immediately tell something was wrong with Kikyou. She got the children involved in a game of soccer and sat Kikyou down on their usual bench.

"Alright, spill, what happened?" Ayame demanded. Kikyou faked a smile.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Kikyou replied.

"Don't think you can hide it from me, tell me," Ayame said. Kikyou sighed and the bright smile she had plastered on her face faded.

"It was Sesshomaru, we broke up," Kikyou stated. Ayame gasped and stared at Kikyou in surprise.

"Are you serious? But I thought everything was going so well for the two of you!" Ayame protested. Kikyou nodded silently.

"It was…" Kikyou trailed off.

"Until…" Ayame urged. Kikyou decided to leave out the part about the album.

"Until I found him doing _it_ with another woman," Kikyou explained, she was once again on the verge of tears. _Why am I crying, why can't I control my tears? _She demanded at herself.

"Did he really do that?" Ayame demanded, jumping up in anger. Kikyou nodded again. "I can't believe him, after all you two have been through!" Ayame exclaimed. Kikyou got Ayame to calm down.

"I know, but it's not like there's no one in the world who's ever had their boyfriend cheat on them," Kikyou reasoned. Ayame shrugged.

"I guess that's true, but still, you guys seemed so perfect for each other," Ayame argued. "Especially the way you connected with Rin," Kikyou sighed.

"You had to remind me didn't you?" Kikyou asked. Ayame looked down.

"Sorry," she muttered. Kikyou gave her a tight smile.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," Kikyou said. Ayame gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked honestly. Kikyou nodded.

"I think so, I'll get over it soon enough," Kikyou replied, she felt as if she were lying to herself and had a strong feeling she was.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you," Ayame told her. Kikyou smiled.

"I knows, thank-you," Kikyou responded gratefully. Suddenly she heard a noise and saw a car park by the sidewalk. She recognized it immediately. It was Sesshomaru. Kikyou felt a chill run down her spine. Ayame stood up protectively as Sesshomaru walked over towards him.

"Do you want to see him?" Ayame whispered back to her. Kikyou shook her head.

"I don't, he tried to call me this morning to," Kikyou replied back. Ayame nodded.

"Ok, don't worry, leave it to me," Ayame said and she stalked off towards Sesshomaru who was approaching them. Kikyou stood up, she watched as Ayame talked to Sesshomaru…more like yelled. She was ready to make a dash for it if needed. _Why am I the one who should have to run? I own this place, this is my land! _Kikyou argued with herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Not long afterwards, Sesshomaru turned dejectedly back towards his car, but not before he cast Kikyou a desperate and longing glance. Kikyou turned her head away until Ayame came back to her.

"Thanks Ayame," Kikyou said. Ayame smiled.

"Any time Kik," Ayame replied. Kikyou returned the friendly gesture.

"So, what do you plan to do now? He seemed really urgent to talk to you, he said that everything was just some sort of a misunderstanding," Ayame told Kikyou. Kikyou nodded.

"That's what he said when he left a message this morning but there's no way that can be true, he was on top of _her_ when I saw them," Kikyou explained. "There's no way this can be a mistake,"

"Can you tell me everything that happened?" Ayame asked. Kikyou paused for a moment. "Oh I'm sorry; this all just happened yesterday, I can't believe how insensitive I am!"

"It's alright, but you're right, I don't really feel like talking about it right now," Kikyou agreed. Ayame nodded understandingly.

"It's ok, whenever you're ready," Ayame said, returning her gaze to the playing children. Kikyou followed her gaze and the two of them sat in silence.

Sesshomaru returned to his car after being told off by Ayame and drove off. _Why won't she talk to me? Why won't she let me explain? _Sesshomaru asked himself in his head. He sighed. Rin had been angry and hardly spoken to him and Kagura had left as she had promised but Sesshomaru got a strange feeling that this wasn't the end of it. When he returned home he was proven correct, Kagura was waiting for him.

"Hey handsome," Kagura said. Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare.

"What do you want now?" Sesshomaru asked flatly.

"Well, you and what's-her-name are over now, don't you want me back?" Kagura asked sweetly. Sesshomaru's temper flared.

"Her name is Kikyou and I definitely do NOT want you back," Sesshomaru replied through gritted teeth. Kagura flicked her hair which she had put down that day.

"Fine, you'll come back to me eventually, you always do," Kagura said and with that turned away and left. Sesshomaru watched her go. _What do I do now?_

A/N

Kagura: Why do I have to be that bad one?

CH: I'm sorry.

Kagura: You better be.

CH: throws a brick at her

Kagura: ducks fine.

Sesshomaru: Ow! Brick hits him

CH: Oops backs away

Sesshomaru: What was that for?!

CH: Sorry, sorry, I meant to hit Kagura

Sesshomaru: Starts sharpening his claws

CH: Sweat drops You do that and I'll make something horrible happen to you in the story! Like you won't get back with Kikyou!

Sesshomaru: No! Ok, fine.

CH: sighs in relief

Like it? Sorry to Kagura lovers if I made Kagura seem like such a bad person. I don't hate any of the characters in Inuyasha, amazingly I don't even hate Naraku, I just wish he'd stop making trouble. So yah, don't get me wrong here, I actually like Kagura too, she has something about her that I like but she's got to be this way in this story. Sorry guys! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 14

For the next few days, Sesshomaru tried endlessly to reach Kikyou and convince her to let him explain everything but she straight out refused. Rin remained angry and cold with him as well which he didn't appreciate. _She's my daughter; shouldn't she be on my side? _But as much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, he had been in the wrong. Sure he had been misunderstood but it didn't change the fact that what he did was still wrong. And it seemed that as hard as Sesshomaru tried to get Kikyou back, Kagura kept coming to him. He had told her off every single time and was hoping that she was beginning to get the point.

Kikyou had been miserable, Sesshomaru had continued to try and talk to her but she would have none of it. Her eyes hadn't lied to her, she had seen what she had seen and she didn't want to hear any excuses. Maybe Sesshomaru hadn't realized but she had been extremely hurt and she wasn't about to let it go so easily. She got another phone call. _It must be Sesshomaru again…_Kikyou thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Kikyou?" a female voice said on the other line.

"Yes, who's speaking?" Kikyou asked.

"My name's Kagura, could we meet today?" Kagura told her.

"Um, sure," Kikyou replied hesitantly.

"Ok, we'll meet at Shikon Café at 12:00, is that ok?" Kagura suggested. Kikyou nodded even though Kagura couldn't see her.

"Yes, that's fine," Kikyou responded. "I'll meet you then," With that, Kikyou hung up. _I wonder who this Kagura is and what does she want with me? _

Kagura hung up the phone. She knew what she was doing was exactly in her own best interests but she knew she had to do it. She had never seen Sesshomaru mourn after a woman for so long and in such a manner. He treated this Kikyou and talked about this Kikyou differently than any of the other girls he had dated and for once, he didn't come running back to Kagura, he was pushing her away. It was obvious of his decision. _I have to do this, if not for me, then for Sesshomaru. _Kagura decided and checked her watch.

A/N

Extremely short, I know. But anyway, Kagura wants to meet up with Kikyou, what will they discuss? And if you haven't figured out about Kagura and Sesshomaru yet, basically, after Rin's mother died, Kagura was there for him and they started getting into an intimate relationship because Sesshomaru wasn't in a good situation and because Kagura had liked Sesshomaru for a long time. Besides that, Kagura basically accepted Rin but Rin doesn't like her. After that Sesshomaru started dating other girls but once any of those girls found out about Rin they would dump him and Sesshomaru would go running back to Kagura which is what Kagura was saying about how this time it was different. Anyway, review please! Sorry for the short chapters lately!


	15. Chapter 15

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Cold Kikyo – Thanks for your review, your support is always appreciated!

MadeNew – You will find out whose side Kagura's on in this chapter, I'm so glad you love the story!

Stoopidpeeple – Thanks for your review, I don't mean to make the chapters short, I just can't help it sometimes. This chapter will be short too, sorry, but at the very least this story will be finished.

Superheroxnerd – Thanks for your review and your support so far. It means a lot, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Lady Hana the Kitsune – Thanks for your review too and for understanding about the Inu/Kag situation here. Will things work out? Well it'd be boring if I told you so see…err, read for yourself!

And of course many thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 15

A jingling was heard as Kikyou stepped into the coffee shop she was to meet this Kagura person at. A woman with her hair up in a short black ponytail gestured towards her. Kikyou strolled over and took a seat across from the woman.

"You must be Kikyou," the woman said. Kikyou nodded, unsurely.

"Yes, that would be me, and you're Kagura I presume?" Kikyou responded.

"Correct!" Kagura announced. "You're probably wondering why I called you here," Kagura said. Kikyou nodded again, something about the woman seemed strangely familiar.

"Have we ever met?" Kikyou asked. Kagura considered the question.

"Well, not formally but I guess you could say we've met," Kagura admitted.

"I see," Kikyou replied slowly. "So, why did you call me here?"

"Well, let me introduce myself properly first," Kagura interrupted. "I'm Kagura, Sesshomaru's girlfriend," Kikyou blinked in surprise.

"Girlfriend?" Kikyou repeated.

"Well, I guess ex-girlfriend now," Kagura added. Kikyou blinked again.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Kikyou said. Kagura nodded.

"Let me start from the beginning from where Sesshomaru's beloved wife died…" Kagura said and began to explain how after Sesshomaru's wife had died, Kagura had been the one there for him and they had become a couple. Although, Sesshomaru had dumped her many times for other girls, in the end, he always came running back to her.

"Ok, I think I understand, but what does this have to do with me?" Kikyou asked. Kagura sighed.

"Well, do you remember that night when you caught Sesshomaru cheating on you?" Kagura questioned. Kikyou nodded, how could she ever forget? Suddenly it clicked with her. The woman in the picture and the woman Sesshomaru had been in bed with was the very woman in front of her own two eyes.

"Wait, it was you!" Kikyou accused. Kagura dropped her eyes for a moment.

"Yes, it was, but let me finish first," Kagura said. Kikyou shut her mouth suspiciously, waiting for Kagura to continue. "You see, after you broke up with him, I expected him to come running back to me as he usually did but this time it was different,"

"What do you mean?" Kikyou demanded.

"He didn't come back to me, instead he rejected me, this has never happened before. I can tell you must be really special to him," Kagura continued. This time Kikyou dropped her gaze. "Can I ask you something?" Kagura asked. Kikyou nodded.

"Go ahead," she answered.

"Has Sesshomaru ever told you he loved you?" Kagura questioned. Kikyou paused, pondering whether to tell the truth or not. Finally, she decided.

"Yes, he did," Kikyou replied. Kagura nodded in an understanding manner.

"I see," Kagura said and began to stand up. Kikyou glanced up at the woman in surprise.

"Where are you going?" Kikyou demanded.

"I'm leaving," Kagura stated in surprise.

"Wait, what does this all mean?" Kikyou asked. Kagura sat back down again and smiled, it was a small and sad smile.

"If Sesshomaru's told you he loved you then he's serious, there's no way he's going to come back to me now. He'll try and get you back even if it kills him," Kagura explained. Kikyou still didn't quite understand.

"More detail please," she said. Kagura nodded.

"Look, even during the time Sesshomaru and I were together he never even came close to saying he loved me, yet with you he could say it so freely. He's dead-serious about you," Kagura continued. Kikyou nodded, beginning to understand. Kagura was about to get up again when Kikyou stopped her.

"Wait, there's one more thing," Kikyou said. Kagura sighed and sat back down again.

"Now what?" Kagura demanded.

"What really happened that night I saw the two of you together?" Kikyou whispered. Kagura took a deep breath.

"You had it all wrong, that night, Sesshomaru said he didn't want to see me anymore so I told him that if he let me be with him that night I would leave the next morning," Kagura explained. Kikyou's eyes widened, taking in the new information. "He just wanted to get rid of me," Kagura added. Kikyou lowered her eyes; it was obvious how much Kagura liked Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, you must hate me," Kikyou said.

"Well, I can't exactly say I like you, but I guess I can understand this isn't your fault, I hope you'll be good to him," Kagura replied. Kikyou nodded in silent agreement. She watched as Kagura got up again and didn't stop her this time.

"Thank-you," Kikyou whispered as Kagura passed her. Kagura gave her another quick and sad smile before stalking off. Kikyou sat there in shock for the next few minutes, digesting all the information she had just received. She realized had misjudged Sesshomaru the entire time. She knew what she needed to do. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number, the only number besides her own that she had memorized by heart. Kikyou's heart quickened when there was a click on the other line and then skipped a beat when Sesshomaru's voice answered.

"Kikyou?" he asked cautiously.


	16. Chapter 16

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Omg, I love you guys so much! When I checked up on my reviews I had 72! That's incredible! In my last hit story (Dandelions in the Wind) I only got 66 reviews at the END of my story which I thought was AMAZING but here I am with 72 reviews and it's not even the end yet! Thanks so much to my reviewers, you have no idea how much I love you all right now! (BTW, I apologize if Kagura seemed a bit OOC in the last chapter). Anyhow, hope you enjoy this next one! (Kind of short though, apologies!)

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't want to complain. Kikyou had asked to meet him for dinner, he wasn't sure why she changed his mind but he couldn't be more thankful. He could finally explain himself, glad Kikyou had decided to start talking to him again. Upon the news, he also received a warmer tone of voice from Rin as well.

"Can I come along?" Rin asked impatiently as Sesshomaru dressed himself for the evening. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Sorry, not this time, it needs to be just me and Kikyou this time," Sesshomaru replied, straightening his tie. Rin pouted.

"Then who's going to take care of me while you're gone?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"I arranged for your babysitter Kagome to come over and watch over you," Sesshomaru said. Rin blinked.

"Kagome, when did she get back into town? I thought she was on vacation" Rin demanded.

"Just a few days ago, I would've told you but you wouldn't talk to me," Sesshomaru told her. Rin became red.

"That sounds like fun!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"True, aside from Kikyou she's the only one you ever seemed to like," he stated.

"I guess," Rin said.

"Well, I guess it's time I go," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, ok, well you better get going," Rin said, scurrying her father out the door. Sesshomaru smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm to get him moving.

"Ok, Kagome should be here soon," Sesshomaru called as Rin pushed him out the door. Rin nodded eagerly.

"Ok, you and Ms. Kikyou better make up!" Rin cried as Sesshomaru got into his car. Sesshomaru fingered a small black velvet box in his pocket before starting the car. There was something special he wanted to do that night. Or better yet, something special he wanted to give Kikyou.

A/N

Sorry, for the short chapter. I bet you can all guess what Sesshomaru has to give Kikyou, find out in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Thank-you for your support guys! I didn't think you guys would still support me so much considering that last chapter was pretty short. But anyway, thank-you to Cold Kikyo, MadeNew, Lady Hana the Kitsune, Superheroxnerd…and anyone else I forgot who reviewed for my last chapter. Yes of course I wouldn't bash Kagome; I mean she's one of my favorite characters too! Anyhow, I haven't been updating as much as I'd like too so thank-you for being patient with me. It's just because I just finished this school science project and our school just had our annual schools Art's Fest which I participated in and it kept me very busy, but I'm back now. I won't give any spoilers about this next chapter so please, enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Kikyou," Sesshomaru breathed when he entered the restaurant and found Kikyou sitting there waiting for him. She was dressed beautifully with her hair coiled up into a neat bun, but then again she always looked beautiful in his eyes. Kikyou gave him a light and nervous smile, gesturing for him to sit. A waiter approached them.

"What can I get you?" he asked in a French accent. The two ordered their foods and the waiter rushed off.

"Kikyou, please let me explain what happened that night," Sesshomaru jumped in, trying to clear things up. Kikyou raised a hand.

"No need," she replied. Sesshomaru looked at her, bewildered.

"But," he protested. Kikyou shook her head.

"I know what happened," Kikyou said softly. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I met with someone today; do you know who it was?" Kikyou told him. Sesshomaru glanced at her curiously.

"Who?" he asked.

"Her name was Kagura," Kikyou replied. Sesshomaru immediately felt his temper flare, assuming immediately that Kagura had told Kikyou something wrong.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Sesshomaru demanded through gritted teeth.

"She told me the truth, I'm sorry," Kikyou cried and suddenly burst into sobs. Sesshomaru blinked but was at Kikyou's side in a moment, holding her.

"So she told you the truth?" Sesshomaru repeated as he comforted Kikyou. Kikyou nodded and held onto Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry, I should've heard you out," Kikyou apologized. "I'm so glad Kagura came to tell me the truth about everything,"

"For once she actually did something right," Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically. Kikyou glared at him.

"She's done a lot for you, how can you say that about her?" Kikyou demanded angrily. Sesshomaru looked down.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Anyways, I feel bad about us being together, she's done so much for you and I don't want to get in between," Kikyou was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou, I love you and only you," Sesshomaru told her firmly. Kikyou swiped a tear away.

"But," Kikyou protested but Sesshomaru lips landed smoothly on top of hers. When he released her she blinked. Suddenly, Sesshomaru got down on his knee. Kikyou gasped, many heads turned to look at them.

"Kikyou, I love you more than anything and anyone else in this world. Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked in an almost pleading voice. Kikyou stared at the ring that Sesshomaru held out invitingly towards Kikyou. She knew she wanted to be with Sesshomaru and she was sure Sesshomaru wanted to be with her. She remembered Kagura's words about how Sesshomaru had never told anyone other than his previous wife and Kikyou that he loved her. What they had was special, nobody could ruin it. This time, a tear trickled freely down Kikyou's cheek. She took the ring from Sesshomaru and slid it onto her fourth finger.

"Yes, of course I will," Kikyou whispered and Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace. Everything around them seemed to fade with only the two of them left, holding each other tightly. Everything felt as right if not more right than it ever had before.

A/N

Ok, I have an epilogue coming up so don't go away yet. Hope you guys liked it, this was short too, sorry! And yes, I felt it was a little speedy but let me know what you thought? Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Waiting for You

Waiting for You

Chrysolite Heart

Epilogue:

The wedding was brilliant, many flashes of white. Sesshomaru had even had Kagome come to attend the wedding. Rin had also taken a special liking to Kagome so Kikyou didn't object, besides, Kikyou had too, and Sesshomaru remained neutral on the subject. When Kikyou tossed her bouquet of flowers back, Kagome caught them. Kikyou smiled at her.

Afterwards, Kikyou moved into Sesshomaru's house along with Rin. She taught Rin how to cook, play the piano and unfortunately also taught Rin how to clean up. She and Sesshomaru also eventually learned of Rin's birthday wish as it had now come true, it had been extremely flattering.

She constantly took Rin to visit the children at the orphanage who many of which were being adopted by several people. Shippou had been adopted by Kagome; Kohaku had been adopted by the officer Sango and many other children as well. Kikyou was thinking of adopting one of the children as her own as well. Sayo. The girl needed parents and she and Rin had been very close up to this point. After finishing the paperwork Sayo also moved in with Sesshomaru, Kikyou and Rin.

The house was always a loud ruckus after that but Kikyou didn't mind. Sayo and Rin were constantly playing vet around the house and the kitchen became a huge mess when they tried to make "medicine" but Kikyou only laughed at their antics and she and Sesshomaru cleaned up the mess afterwards. Christmas time rolled around, Kikyou was pregnant with what and looked to be a son but that didn't stop her from doing her Christmas shopping and Kikyou had an idea of what to get the family.

"What is it?" Rin cried as she stared at a neatly wrapped red and white box which Kikyou had set down under the Christmas tree. Even Sesshomaru didn't know what it was.

"Oh yes, what is it?" Sayo demanded.

"Well, why don't you open it and see," Kikyou suggested. Sesshomaru glanced at his wife curiously, also wondering what it was. The box rattled slightly. Sayo and Rin ripped it open, out jumped a boxer puppy with amber eyes.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Rin exclaimed.

"What's it's name?" Sayo asked eagerly. Kikyou smiled.

"Well, how about Inuyasha?" Kikyou suggested.

"I like it!" Sayo said.

"Me too!" Rin agreed, picking the puppy up and setting it in her lap. The puppy, now named Inuyasha, wagged it's tail and stared up happily at it's new family. And that's exactly what they were…a family.

_She needed a mother, he needed a wife_

_They needed someone to brighten their life_

_When you walked in, everybody knew_

_That all this time_

_They were waiting for you_

A/N

Liked it? So sorry Lady Hana the Kitsune, I really did want to add Inuyasha and Kagome in, I thought it would've been good but then I suddenly got this idea for having Inuyasha as a puppy. I hope you'll forgive me, I promise in my next Sesshomaru & Kikyou fiction I'll have Inuyasha and Kagome as a supporting couple. Promise! Hope you guys liked it and the poem too!

Thank-you over and over again to my reviewers, your reviews meant a lot to me. Just so you all know, there will be a sequel…well sort of, to Waiting for You if any of you are interested. It's going to be called Through It All, it'll be a story based on Rin and the paring will be Rin & Kohaku, but let me know if you guys think it's a good idea. And now's there only two words left other than 'review please' and they are:

The End

(LOL didn't you always hate cheesy endings like that? I did, but here I am ending my fic with one…no wonder my friends say I'm weird)

Now, as promised I will list all of my reviewers:

I-Elli

Soul Raker

Superheroxnerd

MadeNew

Lisimi

Rpalaniy

Kathy

Cati-sama

ColdKikyo

Stoopidpeeple

Lady Hana the Kitsune

Qualyn

BewilderedLcoa

InuKag47

SagaMoon

And…yeah, that's it! So special thanks to all of you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. Your reviews meant a lot to me and really kept me going, I hope you were all happy and satisfied with this ending!

CH


End file.
